


Meet Captain America (AKA Steve Rogers)

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis has PTSD, Gen, Protective Steve Rogers, The Winter Solider and Bucky Barnes are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Darcy meets Steve. It doesn't go well. (Good things must grow.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting less than 4 hours after a 11 hour flight. But wanted to be consistent. Will be fixed throughout the weekend.

Darcy is in the kitchen trying to enjoy her coffee while trying to ignore the Winter Solider’s staring face. It was super creepy. Like. Just so creepy. That’s when his buddy, Captain America came in. Darcy had to resist crying, she didn’t want to deal with this. It’s only been a couple days since they ran into each other (he held a knife to her throat) in the hallway. She hasn’t had the time to get the handgun permit she’d applied for. She hadn’t had time to take a quick trip out of state to get a stun gun.

Darcy hated feeling helpless. Somehow the hours she’s spent that the 24 hour gym a couple streets away weren’t making her feel anymore safe against the living weapon that was the Winter Solider.

“Steve Rogers,” Captain America says, sticking his hand out awkwardly. Darcy pulls her eyes away from the Winter Solider where she hadn’t realised she’d been staring and looked up at the mammoth of a man.

“Darcy Lewis.” Darcy says, her voice as empty and polite as she can make it. And she’s good at it. The voice Uncle Mike had taught her. Utterly without reproach but still unkind.

“I was wondering if you could tell me what happened before I got there…” Captain America says, his voice trailing off slightly as he glances at the Winter Solider.

“Do you mean before or after the Winter Soldier held a knife to my neck?” Darcy says, hating the way he winces at the title. She doesn’t want him to hurt, but she’s allowed be to hurt and make that clear. Captain America coughs into his hand, more out of sheer awkward than any need.

“After.” His voice is… so much like kicked puppy. It hurts to hear it. He just sounds so sad. Darcy thinks back to the way that she’d woken up even earlier than normal that morning, her hand cupping over her throat to check that it wasn’t bleeding. The way she couldn’t even go for a walk to calm down. Then she pushes all of her anger in to her words and nearly hisses,

“Nothing. I spoke to the Winter Solider so my throat wouldn’t be slit. Ask JARVIS if you want to see it. Now, if that’s all.” Then, without waiting for a response she stands and walks out of the room, leaving her dishes on the table (which would normally make her eye twitch). She stalks right past the Winter Solider whose eyes haven’t left her since she entered the room. (Fuck. Him.)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet or anything. I'm going to bed now. I'll fix it later.


End file.
